My Sorrow
by WateryGlow
Summary: When Lloyd dies protecting Sheena from Volt, how will the group continue on in their struggles?


Hello, good readers!

I think that when I write, I should try to write about interesting things, something worth reading about. I am totally uncreative, so I just used a challenge instead, but I will see how it goes. I decided not to carry out the first chapter more than two pages, so this chapter is quite short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Prologue: My Past

_Memories overtaking me__  
I try to face them but__  
the thought is too  
Much to conceive  
I only know that I can change  
Everything else just stays the same  
So now I step out of the darkness_

That my life became 'cause

"I'm sorry…that I couldn't be of more help."

Corrine just disappeared. Gone forever. Not a trace. Sheena was one the floor; she just stayed there; she couldn't do anything. She was always helpless when these things happened. Once, when Volt went berserk in the company of the population of Mizuno in her attempt to subdue Volt, she couldn't do a thing about Volt's attacks on them, as they each died, one by one, forever gone to this world, when a quarter of the population died. She was only able to watch, watch with helpless horror. And now, there's Corrine. Another one which she was not able to help, to save, or to protect. Only watch, as Corrine disappeared from this world forever.

"No, Corrine, don't die!!"

But it was no use. The words echoed off the floors and walls. It was just sound. It had no power to resurrect the dead. So it was: she could only speak in whimpers. Corrine was already gone; she already knew that nothing could be done.

Volt would not wait. With indifference to everyone, more lightning lashes out in Sheena's direction. Lloyd's sword had blocked the way. He was not deterred by seeing death. He had seen some already, and knew the loss in these tidings of time, and he will not bear to see a meaningless loss of life. There was no way he could give up. A burning will of stone that would not give up. He would see to it that it will be what happens; Corrine would be avenged. And Sheena, he resolved, cannot give up on the meaningfulness of Corrine's life either. He called out to Sheena.

"Sheena! Subdue Volt by force! Don't let Corrine's effort go to waste! Otherwise, you'll spend the rest of your life haunted by Volt's shadow!"

And so she stands up, just like that. She turns to Volt, without refuse; it is all clear what she should do.

"…For the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, Volt! I demand your power!"

And also for everyone who has died to protect me, silently she said. And so she ran, towards the giant ball of lightning.

Lloyd saw the danger. Volt was going to strike Sheena with all concentrated energy. Hurriedly, he rushed forth, in front of her, but too quick to be able to carry the sword with him. It was in a brilliant flash of light that he was struck. It made a sickening noise. Sheena couldn't have seen it at all. It was quick and sudden, after all. She wasn't able to predict lightning at all, and she was not even able to protect herself.

The group rushed to his aid. Lloyd staggered about, while Sheena tried to divert Volt to herself. Lloyd would not let it happen; he made a reach for the sword, but couldn't touch it. He rushed in front of Sheena a second time. The others were already attacking Volt with their might, but Lloyd was struck once more. In a frenzy, Genis was able to pick up Lloyd's sword and give it to him. But now, Lloyd was so dazed that he could not use it well anymore. The force of Volt's next attack made the whole group fall backwards again to the first floor below.

And as for his sword, it was blown back as well. And as it fell, it impaled him. Volt continued, to give one final lightning strike to him, the force of which also blown the sword back out, and sent it crashing towards a wall.

It was all so quick. Sheena could scarely discern what was happening. Perhaps

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd laid there on the floor. And so there it was, fear. Fear of Lloyd's condition. _Lloyd must be alive!_ But that was only a hope she held. So she shook him.

"Lloyd?"

This silence worried her. But it couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Ressurection!"

This Raine uttered. And nothing. Lloyd just stood there.

"Purgatory Seal!"

But nothing changed. She didn't know what to make of this. It didn't make much sense. Lloyd couldn't be dead, could he? Why should he die now? And yet there he is. He lies there on the ground. And now, he's dead.

"Lloyd? Lloyd! If you are alive, answer me right now! Don't leave me without an answer like this! You can't be dead, can you…? …Don't leave me like this! Don't die! How could you? You can't leave me like this… Don't you know? …"

_I love you_. _ You were a gentle idealist, willing to live to the end to strive for your ideals. But you're gone. You have gone and left me. How could you? I guess everything is my fault. You died... protecting me. I could not even protect myself. And just a moment ago, Corrine died. How could I have let this happen? Even despite all of my will to make sure that I will succeed, I am met only with another loss. And this loss, it just came too quick. I guess I do not deserve it. And I guess that all of my feelings and passions are feeble, but…I love you. I wish you were here now, as you were, just a minute ago. So I can't go on like this, doing nothing. I will not let things continue like this._

"_Don't let Corrine's effort go to waste!" I can't let yours go to waste either._

"Volt! For the death of Lloyd, I can't forgive you! I will punish you, so prepare for a world of hurt!"

She did not look to think, or see much of the blur of action that followed; merely in the red rage did she go, and thus in her actions, this she would show. But Volt, there seeming like a giant menace, must be toppled, she resolved. And so Volt was defeated.

Author's Note: Lloyd died protecting Sheena? I myself don't know what to make of this! I guess I'll have to see what happens as I go along writing this story. But please, at least tell me that you are reading this. Give me the encouragement of the knowledge that at least some people are appreciating this.

Maybe this did not go as well as I wanted it to, but I hope I can improve as I go along.


End file.
